custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Kaiju War
Disclaimer: Please only add events that occurred during the 2nd Kaiju War. All Jaegers will be moved to its own page. Starting on April 04 2016 the rule ( "Anyone is free to add the construction date for their Jaegers and emergence dates for their Kaiju under the correct year."Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC)) has been modified to the one above, so as to make the article much more organized for new comers. ---- The Second Kaiju war was a conflict fought between humanity and the Precursors for control of the planet earth between the years 2027 and 2055. Earth served as the battleground. Humanity's weapon of choice was a series of large mechanical or biomechanical robotic platforms known as Jaegers, while the Precursors rrand,dkrksoaoffkfd Timeline 2025 January * End of the 1st Kaiju war with closure of the Pacific Breach. * Construction Begins on the Brisbane Shatterdome. May * May 23, Deployment of Vulcan Valor August *August 23rd, construction of Devildog Ruler begins at the Los Angeles Shatterdome under the supervision of the United States Marine Corps as phase one of Project Poseidon. 2026 November * November 4th, energy signature detected from deep within the North Atlantic Ocean. December * December 15th, the first Mark 6 jaeger, Falco Vortex is created * December 26th, Global Economy stabilizes from the First Kaiju War. 2027 February *February 3rd, Atlantic Kaijus Incursion begins attack of Grafen on Germany. *February 4rd, Ring of fire 2 cancelled. *February 7th, creation of the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps. *February 29th, construction of Shatterdomes in South America, Madagascar, North Carolina, and Indonesia begins. *February 29th, Anchorage Shatterdome bought back. May * May 1st, existing Shatterdomes around the world are now fully operational. * May 3rd, Kaiju Science and Jaegers Engineering re-opening up in Universities. * Vulcan Valor kills Dogora in Honolulu. June *June 14th, construction of new Mark-6 Jaegers at Hong Kong, Anchorage and Las Vegas Shatterdomes after successful testing of Falco Vortex. *June 16th Unknown Jaeger spotting around the Atlantic ocean,Falco Vortex was tasked to find the Jaeger 2028 March * March 14th, Vulcan Valor defeats Kamacuras *March 24th, completion of most of the new Shatterdomes. (ref. February 29th 2027) *March 30th, restoration of Jaegers that fought in the 1st Kaiju War, under the Renaissance Project, at new Shatterdomes. * March 31st, Project Altas initiated by Singapore and Malaysia. June *June 19th, Beginning of construction of San Marino and California Shatterdomes. July *July 14th, Bubonic Vaporizer launched to conduct OPERATION UNDERWORLD. *July 21st, Aircraft Carrier Shatterdome Project is begins. *July 22nd, Vulcan Valor kills Kumonga in San Diego. August * August 31, Neon Intercept is deployed. November *November 2nd, Atlantic Breach derstroyed by operation freqent fire *November 4th, Phase two of Project Poseidon begins with the construction of the Mark VI Jaeger Leatherneck Omega at the Camp Lejeune Shatterdome. December * the PPDC now start contruction of many jaegers to prepare for war * December 16th, Vulcan Valor and Valor Omega defeat Shrikethorn. * PPDC and PADC start hunting for many kaiju left in the sea that breached out of the Atlantic Breach 2029 March * Mark-4 Jaeger Enforcer Revengence is completed. * Sigma Vilant defends at Nha Trang against Vascore April * April 16, Moguera Prime is completed. July *July 12th, Wharton Breach opens in the Indian Ocean. *July 15th, Herald Fury defends the Australian West Coastline against Razorback. August * the first jaeger launched by Project Altas,Orion Victor. *August 18th, Herald Fury defends the Australian West Coastline against Terradown. *Vulcan Valor is upgraded into an A.I controlled Jaeger after her pilots deaths. December * December 1st, construction of Cape Clear, Perth, Vila Do Porto, Phuket and Jakarta Shatterdomes begins. * December 23rd, Herald Fury and Render Edge defends Perth against Gesta, Otachi 2.0, and Gamma. The Jaegers won the fight with the cost of Render Edge's life. * * Moguera Prime kills Botanica in Cuba alongside Legion Plus. * Sigma Villant kills Mockriss in Phu Quoc island 2030 January * January 24th, Nyhon No Ryu was reviewed to the first mark 6 Jaeger and the Unknown jaeger around the Atlantic ocean March *March 23rd, creation of the Arctic Defense Corps, to fight off the Kaiju in the Arctic Ocean.(Timeline splits from main fanon) *Neon Intercept and Vulcan Valor defeat Trilopod. July * July 4th, Herald Fury sent to defend Perth once again to defeat a category VII Kaiju, Krai. * Render Edge send to Viet Nam to help Singma Vilant kill the categor V Kaiju name Yocme 2031 January *January 2nd, experimental Mark VII Jaeger hybrid Silver Wolf is deployed in Boston. June *June 19th, cannonization of the Extended Serizawa Scale. September * September 3rd, official opening of Cape Clear and Vila Do Porto Shatterdomes. * September 25th, Valor Omega is deployed. 2032 June *June 19th, Corps around the globe reach its pinnacle point with almost 50 active Jaegers. *Pulau Ubin Shatterdome is compete. *The Brisbane Shatterdome is Completed after 7 Years. November * November 22nd, Phase two of Project Altas starts. * November 29th, Aurora Devastation is complete and is immediately deployed to stop Category VI Kaiju Manticore. December * December 29th, Phuket and [[Jakarta Shatterdome|'Jakarta']] Shatterdomes officially open. * December 30th, Hydra Hyperion is destroyed by Vorragon. 2033 April *April 9th, first time appearance of Precursor Danger intercepted by Leatherneck Omega with the help of a reactivated Devildog Ruler outside of Camp Lejeune Shatterdome. July * July 7th , Ghost Assassin is launched to test the Active Camo Modulde. * July 21st, Five rogue jaegers were captured December * Gore Jaw attacks Brisbane, being killed by Gipsy Australia 2034 March *The first time a Kaiju defends a city from another. The sentient Kaiju is now known as Gargantuan. *Vulcan Valor prevents Catergory VI Kaiju Phos from reaching the coast of Japan. August * August 22nd, 'Blighting Death' begins as the 4 Horsemen of Apocalypse arises from the Atlantic Breach which was the last efforts of precursors to weaken humanity September * Search for anything left in Hawaii after the island getting destroyed by Kalokaff. December * December 27th, SNC Virus is eradicated, ending 'Blighting Death'. 2035 January *7th January, Raven Prime is destroyed in its first battle against a catagory IV Kaiju rhino in the Atlantic. *Freedom Omega is deployed for an easy victory off the atlantic coast. *Singapore now one of the main bases for repairing and restoration Jaegers, starts to join the war with the consruction of one Jaeger, Starlight Marina. *January 13th, Moguera Prime successfully defends Perth from Category IV Kaiju Rhino. * January 20th, The Australian Department of Jaeger Operations (ADJO) is formed by the PPDC Marshal. April * Construction of Shadow Phoenix begins. June *singapore starts using destroyed jaeger parts from the event Blighting Death to continue phase three of Project Altas. *June 1st, pharse two begins = Valor Omega and Moguera Prime are transferred to the Detroit Shatterdome as reinforcements. Pacific Rim Uprising * Scrapper captured * Introduction of Shao Drones * Shao Drone attack * Emergence of three Kaiju, Hakuja, Shrikethorn, and Raijin * Defence of Mt. Fuji * Destruction of Gipsy Avenger, Saber Athena, Bracer Pheonix, and Guardian Bravo at the hands of the Mega-Kaiju November * Jaegers,Iron Behomoth,Wolverine Convict,Outback Patrol,Eureka Quadruple,Zapper Infinity,Striker Eureka II and Gunshot Focuser are launched from the Sydney Jaeger Construction Facility and are assigned to the Brisbane Shatterdome. Demember * Opening of multiple Breaches signalling the beginning of The Second Kaiju War * Quintuple Event hits Brisbane,Australia starting the biggest Kaiju attack of the Second Kaiju War,Jaeger Operation Successful. 2036 *Dragon Miralis officially deployed to exterminate the Kaiju Gurak in Santiago. Mission successful...barely. *Starlight Marina is severely wounded in its first battle against Godri *Freedom Omega has a second deployment this time against a Category V Kaiju and is victorious. June *Indian Ocean Breach is opened. A Category 6, Hidoyoshi, attacks Singapore. Taken down by an unknown jaeger which is similar to Raven Prime. *Project Altas delayed. *Sigma Arctic defeats 3 Kaiju in 6 months with the help of its unique four arm design. *Herald Fury battles Kwiyut and Rambo at Sydney. *Herald Fury's last battle before first retirement. Herald Fury battles Ebirah at Hong Kong. *Enforcer Revengence is destroyed by Desghidorah in Las Vegas. November * November 16th, Shockirus, Zilla and Gabara emerge from the breach and attack Detroit and are killed by Valor Omega, Aurora Devastation, Moguera Prime and Raiden Kaizer. 2037 * Knonos Beast is created * January 13th, Battle of Cape Reingna kicks of "Te Patu" with the destruction of 2 Jaegers. This event can be roughly translated from Maori to "The Killing" * January 24th, The 3 Kaijus Kaisect, Zoelephant and Ravana are finally killed at Wellington. Ending the event that is "Te Patu". *Gargantuan defends Anchorage from Floria and Hidoi. *singapore made a second Jaeger called Challenger Rex. *Freedom Omega secures another victory. *The first Indian Jaeger, Marine Crusader, is launched. It's claim-to-fame is that it took down 2 Category-6s simultaneously in its first battle. *December 2037, the Battle for New York begins and ends with Nova Sierra , Freedom Omega and Olympic Royal being destroyed in an epic showdown to save New York City. *The Indian Jaeger Marine Crusade fight Gigan in the coast of Java Indonesia. *Sigma Arctic Takes down another Kaiju in January. *Challeger Rex secures it first victory. *Varan, Gaira, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Ghidorah, Mothra, Battra, , Baragon, Kingga, and Gorosaurus emerge from the Pacific Breach in April. *Vulcan Valor is decommissioned after the Hidoyoshi Attack. *Valor Omega kills 5 more Kaiju in 2037 *Jaeger Delta Blue is commisioned and prepared to be built by Czech Republic with aid from the United States of America *Australian Jaegers,Aussie Enforcer and Aussie Angel are Launched. 2038 *Attack of Kaiju Glinfer in Hong Kong, destruction of Jaeger Kill Burner. Glinfer is killed by Jaegers Synthetic Mercury and Phantom Flame. *Official announcement of the first retirement of Herald Fury that will last two years. *Mediterranean Breach Sealed. *A breach is open in the Illinois/Indiana area. *Nightfall, a Category 4 Kaiju enters through Illinois/Indiana Breach. *Eaglewing is launched. *Silver Wolf is Destroyed in The Boston Show Down *Sigma Arctic is Transfered to the New York City Shatterdome due to all its Jaegers being destroyed in the Battle for New York. *Leatherneck Omega and Noveria Alpha successfully defend the Falklands Islands from the Category V Kaiju Wastetrel and Category III Kaiju Sovereign, Noveria Alpha is severely damaged during the engagement, leaving Leatherneck Omega to finish the fight solo. *Delta Blue is finished and after being field tested flies to the New York City Shatterdome. *December 30th, MK VI Jaeger, Sigma Arctic is completed and quickly deployed for its first victory. 2039 *Jaeger Hammerhead is decomissioned by the United States. *Mecha-Fury is launched by Australia, to protect the west coast. *singapore finish project Altas's powerful jaegers from the project , Temasek Titan *Noveria Alpha retired due to irreparable damage caused by Battra in 2038. *Shrike, Drexor, and Zregling emerge from the breach. *Atlantic Breach sealed, Sigma Arctic retired. *Antlion re-emerges from the Australian Breach, modified by the Precursors and three times larger than its original size. Antlion has been moved to Category 7. *Antlion destroys most of New Zealand, going for the strongholds of the humans and then destroying neighboring islands as well. *Defender Gamma was destroyed by antlion. *Herald Fury is forced to return and is deployed at Perth to defend from Trisky and Varan. *Delta Skärare,Temasek Titan and Strider Zeta finally disposes of Antlion. Antlion's skeletal remains are placed in an Australian museum. *November Ajax makes it's debut when killing Cat VI Kaiju Zorro August * Shrike, Zregling, and Drexorai breach, and destroy New York and 12 Jaegers. * another precursor jaeger called thunder crack breached. * Herald Fury is once again deployed at Darwin and barely wins the battle against Cat. IV Regiken. December * Challenger Rex was defeated by Precursor Rex * at this age marked the downfall of the jaegers Timeline 2040s 2040 *The Harbinger officially revealed. *Herald Fury defends Sydney from Tauri. * Categories 6-7 kajiu are beginning to rise. * Strider Zeta retired. * 23 years and Kappa Popeo is deployed, it kicks the kaiju, the kaiju swaps him and Finally, Kappa Popeo got it's ion whip and whipped it. Silver boy is victor * Battra, Megalon and Megaguirus emerge from the breach and are defeated by Chrono Monarch and Novemebr Ajax. * Construction of Shadow Phoenix is finished. 2041 * Temasek Titan and fervor asi took a category 7 kajiu,tanktron * Two Cities is launched. * Mark lX Jaeger Ascendant Justice is put into construction * November Ajax is moved to the Anchorage Shatterdome as reinforcment. 2043 * January 12th, Gipsy Oblivion is completed. * the first double event of two category 7 kajius emerged. * from March to July 9 jaegers are destroyed * Shadow Phoenix defeats four Cat 5 Kaijus but gets severely damaged. 2045 * Herald Fury is retired. Ken and Ren Arnold retires from service. Herald Fury marks the record for the longest Jaeger service, at 21 years. * The Battle of Botany Bay successfully ends with six killed hostiles * The Australian and American Mark 12 Jaeger,Gipsy Australia is launched. * Gipsy Australia kills the Category 1 Kaiju Geisha in the city of Paris. 2046 * the first category 8 kajiu Thunderjaw and kajiu to breached though the Asian breach. * Ascendant Justice is launched. * Obsidian Fury surfaces in Sydney and helps Desert Jaguar kill Orga. 2049 * The Red October Massacre Timeline 2050s + onward 2050 * Strider Zeta is reactived Guardian alpha is actived. * Mega Kaiju Obsidimajin attacks over four countries. * Obsidimajin is killed by eight jaegers. 2054 * the ultrabomb is created in South Korea to destroy the Pacific breach in 2055 2055 * The event "Pacific Rim 2" starts. (Timeline splits from Main canon) *T''he United Nations cut the funding of the shatterdomes. But shatterdomes are still gonna be built. But just very little of them.'' *R''iots grow as each Jaeger falls.'' *T''he last line of defenses took place in the USA.'' *''Operation Extinction takes place by Challenger Rex and precursor Rex exploded and ends up destroying the Pacific Breach which ends the 2nd Kaiju War.'' 2056 February * Construction on the Canadian Newfoundland Shatterdome begins. 2057 March * On the 21st, Construction on the Vancouver Shatterdome begins. April * Construction on the Ninstints Shatterdome begins. November * Construction on the Newfoundland Shatterdome finishes. 2058 January * Construction on the Vancouver Shatterdome finishes. June * Construction on the Ninstints Shatterdome finishes. 2064 * Future | Updated Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Timelines Category:Fan fiction